


THE REAL 02 ENDING

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, real 02 ending, the end of all ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-02
Updated: 2001-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[see title]</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE REAL 02 ENDING

**Author's Note:**

> 02 end suxes! I AHTE IT A LOT! Here is HOW 02 END SHOULD HAVE GONE!

Iori was a cool super cop who looked really hot and everybody wanted him! It's too bad he married Ken right out of junior high and they now have twenty kids. Ken was a housewife by the way. 

V-mon died, and besides upsetting Daisuke greatly also upset Takeru because they were SOULMATES! Takeru was a drunken novelist and one day went to Las Vegas, and came back married to Hikari who was a drunken school teacher! Then had one son who was blond and liked to wear weird hats like Takeru. 

Taichi was a delivery boy. Yamato was in a band that never got a break. Taichi and Yamato were a couple that couldn't stay together for a full week at a time. They got together, then broke up, then got together again at least twenty times a month. The courts eventually told them they could not get married and divorced any more times.   
Daisuke, Mimi, and Miyako all lived in the same apartment in New York City, and all worked in the same chain of Ramen stands. And they all loved each other. 

Sora and Koushirou married if the previous couples didn't come out of no where enough for you. Koushirou played on his computer all day while Sora was a banker and ran a flower shop. They had no children.   
And Jyou was married to no one! Because Jyou was too busy studying for romance and eventually became a teacher. Which is a shame, because everyone wanted Jyou. 

One day Ken randomly lost all twenty of his and Iori's children. He called the police, and of course Iori heard because Iori is the police. They searched high and low and eventually found them all at the Kido brothers house, as the two of the Kido brothers, including Jyou, taught the twenty children all about crossbreeding, and the third was in the back doing strange things with the poor lonely digimon who wanted a crossbreeding ending. Iori wanted to arrest them, but all of this was legal and Ken had asked them to baby-sit and forget. But he told Jyou that he would pay and one night he and Ken captured Jyou and held him prisoner for fifty days and fifty nights! He was their love slave! Ken likes bondage! HAHAHA THAT'S FUNNY!! 

Then later, Daisuke, Mimi, and Miyako all saw the light of crossbreeding, and Daisuke, Mimi, Miyako, Palmon, and Hawkmon ALL MARRIED EACH OTHER!!! (Not V-mon too because he's dead.) And this group had two kids and ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE A GINJINKA. And the other looks like a purple haired Daisuke, and even wore Daisuke's goggles! Wow! 

Then one day they all decided to meet on a cliff in the digital world because it's RANDOM. Hikari and Takeru and their son showed up late because they were drunk. Taichi and Yamato got into a fight about whose family had corrupted whose family. Everyone else ignored them and talked about crap. Then the kids got bored and asked their parents if they could randomly run off into the distance. The parents said okay and everyone smiled as they watched the twenty-four children (an extra had came out of nowhere, but was probably a new addition to the Hida-Ichijouji family) run off into the distance. Until Yamato noticed something and said, "THEY'RE ABOUT TO RUN OFF THE CLIFF YOU IDIOTS!" Most of the children stopped before it got to that point except for a few stupid ones that luckily Halsemon saved. 

All of the Hida-Ichijouji siblings married their digimon except for two who had stabbed each other to death because one was in love with the other's digimon and another one that married into the Motomiya-Tachikawa-Inoue family. And the purple haired goggle boy or girl maybe I don't know married the drunk Takaishi boy and they had a son who DESTROYED THE WORLD!!!!

The End! (of 02)

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: I really have no problem with the end of 02, it wasn't that bad, even if it had none of my favored couples, I just find it amazing how many "I'll make my own ending of 02!" fics there are out there. ^~ So don't flame me based on that at least..


End file.
